In the case of a known warp knitting machine of this type (DE-PS 42 26 899) the guide bar comprises a continuous retaining device and the ends of plate-shaped carriers are attached, for example by means of adhesive, into the slots of the retaining device. The carriers are in each case part of a piezoelectric bending transducer, the outer electrode of which is provided with a control line, whereas the electric conductive carrier is grounded. The control lines are routed along the guide bar and are connected at the other end to a control device which is illustrated only diagrammatically.
However, problems arise when it is necessary to change a guide, for example due to wear, or a bending transducer, for example due to failure. In this case, the mechanical connection between the retaining device and the bending transducer must first be interrupted at the site of the assembled machine or reconnected later. Moreover, the soldered joints between the control line and the electrode, which first need to be separated and later reconnected, are extremely difficult to access. There is also the danger that adjacent bending transducers can also be affected detrimentally during the repair process.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to produce a warp knitting machine of the type mentioned in the introduction, wherein the process of replacing the bending transducers and/or the guides is substantially simplified.